Know Your Stars NarutoShadowStyleRemix
by shadowstalker427
Summary: Know Your Ninja like never before.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Shadow: Hey it's me

Shadow: Hey it's me. I miss All That and 'Know Your Stars'. But I also love Naruto so here goes my creative writing hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime, manga, idea, franchise, or much of anything Naruto related.

**Know Your Stars: Naruto-Shadow Style-Remix**

In a room in the middle of nowhere….

Naruto walks up to an uncomfortable wooden chair and take a seat as the lights turn on and circle the room.

_Know your Stars…_

_Know your Stars…_

_Know your Stars…_

"Whose there?" Naruto shouts into the seemingly empty room, "Reveal yourself now!" He now a kunai in hand and is searching for the voice.

"Oh calm down you baka! Relax and your torture will be over soon. If it helps, I'll be the narrator." I say, aggravated by Naruto's stupidity. His eyes widen at the sound of torture, but he decides to just go with my advice and relax.

"Fine, but don't try anything." "I won't (secretly crossing fingers behind back), on my honor as a Shadow-nin (don't trust Shadow-nin)."

"_Ahem, ok now that all of this is done…….Uzumaki Naruto….loves to moonlight as Britney Spears in his free time."_

"Hey I don't even know who that is!"_ "Do I even care?" _"Grrrrrr!"_ "Oh shut up!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto…..secretly spies on Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten when they are in the Women's Bath House."_

"What the fuck!? I'm no Ero-Sennin!"_**"NARUTO!!"**_"Hehe Sakura-chan," Naruto visibly gulps after seeing the girls' angry, glaring faces._ "Hahahahahahahahahaha," _It just doesn't get any better than this_,"Hahahahahahaha!" _

By this time Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, ok not Hinata- she fainted-, are dragging Naruto away for_ "reasons"_ (And by _"reasons"_, I mean he is sooo dead).

"_See ya all next time on 'Know Your Stars Naruto-Shadow-Style Remix'!_

A.N.- Hey. So yeah, what'cha think? Critics are accepted, Flamer are loved, and Suggestors COME ON IN AND GET A FREE_insert favorite pie flavor here_ PIE!

-Shadow Out


	2. Kazekage Dude

Shadow: Well I'm back and got a new dude to torture so come and read about Gaara and the crazy stuff that happens.

Disclaimer: My Crud how many times do I have to say this. (sighs when lawers walk into living room) Fine. I do not own the idea of Naruto, the show, the manga, or much of anything else.

**Know Your Stars Naruto-Shadow-StyleRemix**

Chapter 2- Kazekage-sama

It was a normal day in Suna when……..

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-oof!"

Gaara's screaming (which was actually quite girlish) stopped the minute he hit the room floor. Quickly he got up and while studying his surroundings said, "Where am I?"

_"Well hello there Kazakage-sama. Hope the fall didn't bruise your lungs." _Narrator-san, otherwise known as I, Shadow, just can't stop my laughter from coming in at full force. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," Really though the idea of a girlish shriek coming from Gaara of all people is just too much.

He glares and asks,"Whose there?" I then reply, _"It's none of your business who I am. Just take a seat and relax. _**_AND NO SAND JUTSU!!" _**Gaara sits down, but not without saying, "Who are you to think that you can order the Kazekage around?" _"The narrator so shut up, and listen while I talk to the readers about you."_

For now he is quiet and I take that as my cue…

_Know Your Stars…._

_Know Your Stars…._

_Know Your Stars…_.

In Gaara's mind he is thinking, 'Just where _is_ that voice coming from.'

_"Gaara…..loves to dress up in a pink ballerina dresses and watch Barbie and the Nutcracker_ (this is a good movie for little girls who like Barbie and ballerinas)_."_

What the heck are you spewing," You can just see the fury in Gaara's eyes. "I would never do that nor do I own a ballerina dress." _"Oh really,"_ "Yes," _"Then what's this?"_ On the wall in front of where Gaara is sitting a pic of him, Temari, and Kankuro in pink, frilly ballerina dresses pops up.

"……….." _"Exactly."_

_"Now then. Gaara………uses his sand as a means of escape when he is caught during his panty raids."_

"First of all, One- I do not go on panty raids. Two- Why would I of all people get caught?" _"Cause I said so."_ "……….."

_"Lastly. Gaara……has found my hiding spot so bye people and hope that I will live to torture some other character! By-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

A.N.- Gaara's mean. Oh well, tell me who want to be on next. If you don't then, it's Sasugay- I mean Sasuke. Free Pie for all!


	3. That Gay Emo Dude

Shadow: I'm bored out of my mind. Sasugay you suffer.

**Know Your Stars Naruto- Shadow-Style Remix**

**The Gay, Emo Dude**

Back in the room in the middle of nowhere…..

Sasuke wakes up only to find himself tied to the chair. "Where in all of the Seven Hells am I?"

_Know Your Stars_

_Know Your Stars_

_Know Your Stars_

'Where is that voice coming from and why am I all tied up?' Sasuke thinks in his retarded, gay, emo mind.

" _Sasugay……is a gay, emo, transvestite vampire. _(thank you Nova for that one)_"_

"I do not know where you all, but listen here woman. 1-My name is Sasuke, not Sasugay. 2- I am not gay, emo, or a transvestite vampire!!" He screams from the seat while trying to break free. "And will anyone tell me why I am tied to a chair!?"

"_Cause I don't like and I don't want you to try and kill me or escape like Gaara did. Duh!"_

"Wait a second…..Gaara was here?"

"_No shit Sherlock. I just said that."_ Sasugay then glares into the ceiling. Oooohhh we're all so s-s-scared. _"Oh and Naruto was here too."_

"That dobe was here?"

"_Ok now. How many times do I have to repeat myself to you!?"_

Silence.

"_Sasugay….loves pale, gay pedophiles…in their 50's."_

"That is just sick and wrong." _"That coming from the guy willing to give Orochimaru their body."_ "Touché."

"_Sasugay……only acts emo so that he can get guys to notice him."_

EVERY GUY IN KONOHA: "Eeewwwww!" "That is just wrong, man." "I think I need some of Gaara's mind soap." Me too." "Count me in." "Weren't Orochimaru and Kabuto enough?" "So that's why I saw those magazines in his bathroom….**OH MY GOD!!**"

"You.twitch.have.twitch.a very.twich.sick mind." _"No that's just you. Magazine Boy." It really just can't get any better than this. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ooops. Guess I spoke too soon. If you are wondering, he tried to chew through the ropes binding him and I turned on the electric wires in the ropes. Oh well.

"_Sasugay….is indisposed. Let's leave him to his gay dreams and I'll see ya eventually!"_

A.N.- (Sighing Heavily) I never got to finish torturing him. Send me things to do to him and I will feel better. Also thanks to DANNI MIYUKI for the pedophile thing and sorry 'bout Gaara ruining your interview with Naruto and thanks to the Naruto Abridged Series and Novanator's story Off Set and Out of Character on Deviantart.


	4. Stalker

Shadow: Sorry I've been gone for so long

Shadow: Sorry I've been gone for so long. Ya know how it is, right? School, friends, no inspiration… What you don't?! Ya lucky bum!! I'm getting Hinata for this. This I don't swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only gay Kishimoto does ( if you are one of my friends or know Novanator on Deviantart or read the Shippuden manga, you know what I mean;)

" Duh."-People talking

"_No shit Sherlock"_-Me talking

"**Get Him"**-Crazy Kunoichi

'_WTF?!_'-Hinata's thoughts

Know Your Stars Naruto-Shadow-Style Remix

Ch.5- Stalker

In this room in the middle of nowhere……

"W..w..w..w…w..where a…am I?"

"_Well I didn't want to talk to Sasuke from beyond the grave like my friend said to, so I decided that your almost good enough,"_ I replied as bored as heck.

"S…S…S…Sasuke is dead?!" Hinata's eyes widen as she looks up at the ceiling.

"_No shit Sherlock. I like, just said that."_ This idiot really pisses me off sometimes. Then she does something stupid……………………….she faints.

"_Of course. I mean seriously, is that all she does?" _I sigh heavily, _"Guess we'll just have to wait."_ I pull out my new copy of Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer (her series Twilight rocks so read it now and become a Twilight Fanpire or a Twilighter NOW!!) and begin to read.

"_Eventually"_

(Thank-you Spongebob announcer dude!)

"Wha..?"

"_Sweet! She lives!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Whose there?"

"_Btch, that hurt."_ Man, I had to cover my ears and now they're covered in blood btch.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s," _"Out with it already!"_ "Sorry!" _"Great now……_drum roll starts_"_

_Know Your Stars_

_Know Your Stars_

_Know Your Stars_

"K-k-know your stars?"

"_Hinata……pretends to stalk/obsessively love Naruto to stop anyone from noticing that she loves Kiba and/or Shino."_

"What?! But I love Naruto-kun! Truly I do!" Ha. She looks more like a tomato than Nat.

"Woah you like me Hinata….wait who are you?" _"Naruto! I thought you died."_

"Well, I just excaped and-"** "GET HIM!!" **"Awww sht! Gotta run! Cya Shadow!" _"Cya Naruto."_

'_What in the world is going on in here?_' Hehehe, she looks funneh!

"_Randomosity. No DUH!"_ (thx so much Nat, You Rock….Out Loud, no really you do.) "Y-y-you read minds?!" _"Naw, you just have funny expressions."_

"_Hinata…………is a certified stalker_."

"Where would you get that idea from?"

"_These pics of you stalking Naruto, Shik, Lee, Neji, Gaara, and…..OMC _(Oh My Crud) _Orochimaru…that twitchis justtwitch wrong."_

Random Village People: "………………….."

"_Wow. They died from shock. Murderer!!" _

"H-huh..b-b-but I've never stalked anyone, well there was that time when Naruto was training, but, uhhhhhhhhh" Hinata faints while drool slips out of her mouth.

Random Village people: "……………………"

"_Well I guess this is it. Cya next time when I get Shik mini fan-girlish shriek What? He's awsomeness."_


End file.
